The present disclosure relates generally to amusement park-style rides and, more specifically, to systems for securing passengers inside a ride vehicle of the amusement park-style rides.
Many amusement park-style rides include ride vehicles that carry passengers along a ride path, such as a track. As the ride vehicle travels along the ride path, the ride vehicle may be subjected to a variety of ride path features, such as turns, loops, twists, and so forth, that are part of the ride path. Indeed, the motion or movement of the ride vehicle is affected by the ride path features. As the movement of the ride vehicle changes, the passengers inside the ride vehicle may be subjected to various forces. Accordingly, ride vehicles typically include a restraint system to secure passengers within the ride vehicle as the ride vehicle travels along the ride path.
It is common for ride vehicles and amusement park-style attractions to include other features that enhance the ride vehicle experience for passengers. For example, ride vehicles, ride paths, and/or other elements of the ride system may include lights, speakers, interactive elements, specialized environments, and/or other features that provide sensory stimulation for the passenger in the ride vehicle to enhance the ride experience. It will be appreciated that passengers enjoying the ride vehicle experience may have widely varying shapes and sizes. It is now recognized that existing ride vehicle features may not provide comparable sensory stimulation for passengers of varying body geometries or proportions and/or that certain sensory stimulation systems in amusement park-style rides may be limited in their effects on some or all passengers.